The Moment I Say Yes
by Sia Leysritt
Summary: Tentang kau yang mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus dan aku yang bimbang dan hanya ingin kau bahagia. LeonxFrey


**Disclaimer:**

Rune Factory 4 © MARVELOUS

* * *

 **Summary**

Tentang kau yang mengungkapkan perasaanmu dengan tulus dan aku yang bimbang dan hanya ingin kau bahagia

Leon x Frey

* * *

 _ **Sia Leysritt presents:**_

 **The Moment I Say Yes**

 _"I like you so much I don't know what to do with it. My heart beats so fast when I know I'm going to see you again."_

- **Jenny Han**

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari pemilik mata sewarna _emerald_ itu. Sungguh, sejak pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu di Leon Karnak, Leon tak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkan gadis berambut panjang yang dikuncir dua itu.

Ya, dia tahu dia juga mengorbankan nyawanya demi Venti, tapi itu berbeda. Leon mengorbankan nyawa dan kehidupannya karena ia menyayangi Venti (walau sang pria berambut biru itu tak akan pernah mengakuinya) sebagai sahabat, dan sahabat mana yang tega membiarkan sahabatnya menderita? Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk sahabatnya (dan orang-orang yang ia sayangi) ia akan melakukannya.

Namun gadis ini berbeda. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal Leon sama sekali. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Leon adalah teman Venti, tapi gadis itu dengan segala kesiapan dan ketegaran hatinya, mengorbankan nyawanya begitu saja untuk seoran pria yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

(Untungnya Venti menyelamatkannya, jika tidak mungkin ia akan digerogoti rasa bersalah seumur hidup. Oh dan mungkin kehidupannya di Selphia tidak akan semenyenangkan sekarang. Gadis itu membuat segalanya menyenangkan. Terutama dengan reaksinya tiap kali Leon menggodanya)

Dan sekarang, disinilah dia. Mengamati gadis itu dengan mata terbelalak (yang omong-omong, tidak terkesan seperti dirinya sama sekali) dan memastikan bahwa kuping rubahnya yang sudah kelewat besar itu tidak salah dengar.

"…Kau serius?"

(Tentu saja ia harus bertanya lagi. Ia sangat yakin ia salah dengar)

"Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu, Leon."

Tatapan gadis itu begitu tulus, Leon berharap ia berhenti menatapnya saat itu juga. Ini sulit buatnya. Sangat sulit. Ia sudah punya jawaban untuk pernyataan gadis itu. Ia sudah membuat komitmen dan ia bertekad untuk berpegang teguh pada komitmen itu.

Namun tentu saja gadis bersurai hijau pucat dihadapannya (yang omong-omong amsih menatapnya dengan raut wajah serius dan dengan sorot mata yang begitu tulus) membuat tekadnya goyah.

"…Baiklah… Aku sudah punya jawabannya…"

Leon terdiam. Hal yang paling logis dilakukan sekarang adalah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cintanya yang tulus itu. Namun…

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

Dan tentu saja hati selalu mengalahkan akal sehat. Padahal, apa sulitnya menolah pernyataan gadis itu? (Mungkin karena sinar dari amta _emerald_ -nya itu. Bahkan Dylas yang keras kepala saja tidak bisa berkata tidak pada sorot mata gadis berkepang dua ini) Ia mungkin tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin ia hanya akan menganggap penolakan hal biasa dan akan langsung pergi dengan senyum ceria dan sikap enerjiknya seperti biasa, namun, walau hanya untuk sepersekian detik, Leon tak ingin kemurungan menggantikan senyum di wajah Frey.

Keegoisan yang akan menimbulkan masalah. Ia tahu itu.

"Datanglah ke alun-alun kota Selphia pukul 10 besok. Akan kuberitahu jawabanku saat itu."

* * *

Harusnya menolak gadis itu adalah perkara mudah. Ia sudah berulang-ulang melihat wajah murung gadis itu. Sudah sangat sering. Bukan berarti wajah murung dan sedih gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang tahan ia lihat tanpa merasakan adanya sedikit rasa nyeri di hatinya (ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya, tentu saja).

"Aku tak bisa menerima pengakuanmu karena aku tak bisa menikahimu."

Leon mencoba meluruskan permasalahannya. Gadis itu pasti terlihat sedih karena ia mengira Leon membencinya. Tidak, tidak. Leon tak pernah membencinya. Ia tidak akan bisa membenci gadis itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia membencinya?

"Kau mengajariku begitu banyak hal. Kau yang mengajariku apa artinya untuk benar-benar perduli apda orang lain."

Dan untuk alasan itulah ia menolaknya. Walau tak kelihatan, lelaki berkulit gelap ini sangat perduli pada perempuan berambut hijau pucat ini. Ia tak bisa menikahinya. Perempuan manapun pasti menginginkan hubungan lebih daripada sekedar hubungan asmara yang hanya berbatas di teman kencan semata. Semua orang menginginkan hubungan lebih. Hubungan suami istri. Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi suatu saat nanti, dan itu adalah hal yang tak bisa Leon berikan untuk Frey.

Ia sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak menikah.

Ia tidak akan bisa membahagiakan Frey. Apalagi puncak kebahagiaan seorang perempuan adalah ketika dia menikah dan mempunyai anak. Kebahagiaan itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa Leon berikan untuk Frey, sebesar apapun perasaannya ini tumbuh untuk gadis _Earthmate_ di hadapannya ini.

"Kau sudah mengerti bukan? Meyerahlah."

Saat gadis itu tidak menjawab, secercah kepanikan terbit dalam hati Leon, walau wajahnya tampak tenang dan kalem seperti biasa.

"Kita masih bisa berteman. Itu tidak termasuk dalam pernikahan bukan?" Leon mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Ia tidak suka melihat kerut kesedihan terbit pada wajah gadis itu. Ia tambah tak menyukainya karena faktanya, ialah yang menyebabkan kerut itu muncul di wajah cantiknya.

Namun tentu saja, _Earthmate_ itu selalu punya cara untuk mengejutkannya.

"Kalau memang begitu, kita tidak perlu menikah."

Gadis itu berbicara dengan suara yang begitu lembut dan tulus. Leon terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu baru saja, secara tersirat, membuang sumber kebahagiaan setiap perempuan di dunia. Dan ia mengatakannya dengan segala ketulusan yang ia miliki.

"Apa… Kau yakin?" Dan sekali lagi Leon harus memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar (mengagumkan bagaimana gadis ini bisa dengan mudahnya membuatnya terperangah).

"Ya. Sangat yakin."

Dan begitu saja, segala pemikiran rasional meninggalkan Leon. Logika tak lagi bekerja untuknya dan mungkin kegilaan itu memang menular, sebab ia yakin kegilaan gadis dihadapannya ini telah menular pada dirinya.

Mungkin keputusannya menerima gadis ini bukanlah keputusan yang paling tepat. Mungkin ada saat dimana ia berharap ia tidak pernah menerima pernyataan cinta Frey (walau sang gadis mau mengikuti komitmennya yang begitu egois) dan mungkin kebelakangnya akan ada penyesalan lain, namun satu hal yang ia tahu;

Ia menginginkan ini. Ia ingin berada di sisi gadis itu walau hanya sekejap. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Ia ingin gadis itu menunjukkan senyumannya yang cerah dan merekah bagai bunga itu hanya padanya seorang. Dan ia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui segala hal tentang gadis itu, ingin mengetahui apa yang orang lain tidak ketahui.

Mungkin masa depan masih meninggalkan banyak tanda tanya, namun kini ia bisa berkata bahwa keputusannya ini adalah benar. Dan ia tidak akan menyesalinya.

(Dan tentu saja, senyum gadis itulah yang meyakinkannya untuk mengambil keputusan).

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N:** Author iseng buat fanfic Rune Factory 4 XD Aku baru2 ini main dan sudah menyelesaikan story arc 1 dan aku suka banget gameplay dan bachelors nya~ Favoritku Leon dan otomatis pairing favoritku adalah LeonxFrey. Saya harap pembaca suka dan mohon tinggalkan sedikit komentar di kolom review~


End file.
